


Longing

by duriansoup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Children, Fuckbuddies, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duriansoup/pseuds/duriansoup
Summary: Baekhyun wants a family.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> No beta

"Want some?" Chanyeol is just offering the whiskey out of habit honestly, he knows Baekhyun hates drinking after sex and would rather sleep almost afterwards, but Chanyeol loves the feeling of loosening up, and what better than having a drink after sex?

He looks at Baekhyun sprawled on the bed on his stomach, scrolling on his phone and exposing his ass for Chanyeol's eyes to explore. Chanyeol used to think Baekhyun's ass was the best ass he's ever fucked, but it's just okay now. The cheeks aren't round and pert like they used to be when Baekhyun was freshly out of the military, they don't feel full in his hands anymore, and they're sagging, he realizes in horror. Maybe it's because of age, Chanyeol thinks as he sips his whiskey. Being thirty four does things to bodies, but then it's probably just because Baekhyun doesn't exercise anymore. Maybe he could convince Baekhyun to start going to the gym together again, like old times.

"Yeah okay, I'll have a glass." Chanyeol snaps out of his plan to restore Baekhyun's ass to it's former glory to see Baekhyun on his back, sighing. "And only one glass. No more."

"Of course," Chanyeol, surprised at Baekhyun's request, pours a shot and walks to the bed to give it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun accepts the glass and sits up to drink it in one go. He winces and gives the glass back to Chanyeol, Baekhyun always liked to drink his alcohol quickly while Chanyeol likes to take his time. That's why they almost never go drink together, Baekhyun would surely beg Chanyeol to leave because he finished his three shots of soju in 3 minutes and Chanyeol would spend hours just enjoying a bottle. "What's bothering you?" Chanyeol asks as he puts down Baekhyun's glass on his alcohol shelf.

Baekhyun lies down and shows his phone to him, "Look at Jongdae's daughter, can't you believe she's 6 already?" Chanyeol walks to him and takes his phone to look closer. Jongdae just shared his daughter's picture on her first day of elementary school on their group chat. She's standing in front of the school entrance and smiling widely beside her mother without her father, Chanyeol guesses Jongdae took the photo. Jongdae hates being photographed now and Chanyeol sometimes can symphatize with him, but Chanyeol honestly loves people taking pictures of him. "And come to bed will you? I hate seeing your bits dangling around." Baekhyun adds while staring at Chanyeol's currently soft penis with a frown.

"She really looks like her mom, I heard she won a singing contest recently?" Chanyeol finishes his whiskey and jumps to the bed beside Baekhyun. He immediately puts his head on Baekhyun's stomach and pinches the soft skin. Chanyeol loves Baekhyun's stomach, ever since he stopped training for his abs it has gone soft and pillowy. "You've gotten fatter since I last saw you."

Baekhyun is still looking at the picture with a faint smile. Chanyeol knows what he wants. "Well, what do you expect from an unemployed man who games and eats pizza 24/7?" Chanyeol doesn't like the way Baekhyun jokes about himself, but he said it with a light tone so he assumes he's not serious.

"Unemployed my ass, you just released a single last week." Chanyeol bites his stomach, causing Baekhyun to yelp. Baekhyun shoves Chanyeol off his tummy and he moves to lay his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. "It's really good, by the way." Chanyeol adds.

"Thank you. But that's my last single this year, so I won't be doing anything now." He's scrolling through what Chanyeol guesses, is probably his photo collection of Jongdae's and Jongin's children. Jongin just welcomed his newborn last year and kept bombarding the group chat with photos and videos of his son every day the first few months until most of the members threatened to kick him out of the chat. Now Jongin gives them weekly updates and recently shared a video of his son standing on his own accompanied by Jongin's laughter. Most of the members, including Chanyeol, were annoyed by the spam Jongin gave them, but not Baekhyun. He saves every photo and video of the children and looks at them from time to time. He sends them gifts practically every month and visits them often when he can. Chanyeol knows what he wants. "I want a family." Baekhyun says.

Baekhyun had always turned away from the idea of marriage during his 20's, he didn't want to be so restricted and tied down. "Kids? I don't think I want to have any." He had said once when Sehun asked him how many of them he would liked to have. But everything changed for him ever since Jongdae told them he was going to marry his long time girlfriend and they were expecting a child. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun when Jongdae broke the news and he could feel the want and jealousy in Baekhyun's eyes. He fucked Chanyeol raw later that night.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's collarbone. "Well, what about that woman you went out with last week? Did it go well?" Chanyeol didn't actually need to ask him that because if it did go well, Baekhyun wouldn't be here tonight in his bed.

"I don't know, I thought I did well. She hasn't contacted me since." Baekhyun chucks his phone and puts his arms around Chanyeol. Baekhyun has been going on blind dates since March and apparently every woman he met was uninterested to go out a second time. Their loss, Chanyeol thinks as he circles his arms around Baekhyun's waist. Chanyeol smiles, he really likes pudgy Baekhyun.

"I miss Taeyeon sometimes." Baekhyun blurts out, voice rough.

Chanyeol nods, remembering years ago when Baekhyun told him they weren't going to hook up again. "I really like Taeyeon, Chanyeol. I really really like her." Baekhyun had said to Chanyeol then. Baekhyun was so happy, but then they had to break up and Taeyeon was crying and Baekhyun had to stop meeting her. Baekhyun went to Chanyeol's room and cried the whole night with Chanyeol threading his fingers through his hair over and over and over muttering "It's gonna be okay" and "She'll be okay" and "You'll be okay". Taeyeon is now happily married and just celebrated her son's 3rd birthday yesterday. She sent the pictures to Baekhyun because they still contact each other now and then, Baekhyun showed them to Chanyeol earlier.

"When's Minseok's wedding?" Baekhyun asks suddenly.

"November." Chanyeol grunts.

"And Junmyeon's?"

"They planned it April next year."

"Didn't Yixing propose?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun. "He wanted to take his time before the wedding, though."

Baekhyun hums. "How about you Mr. Park? Any woman I must know about?" He smirks at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's nose. "None at the moment."

Baekhyun laughs, "Well, you're stuck with me for now then." He kisses Chanyeol on the forehead and pulls on Chanyeol's ear.

"I'm fine with that." Chanyeol closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> "Daddy baek:( when plz" was the working title for this lmao. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
